Of Angles and Dmonz
by Skypaw298
Summary: Angelkit is born. There is a mysterious prophy about her, but nobody knows wht it is! dEMONFANG is bron as her brother, and stuff happens. Rated T just in case :D
1. ALLIGANCES AND PROLOUGE

Allegiances

...

ThunderClan

Leader: Dragonstar- silver tom that is hottert han you

Deputy: Shadowclaw- old ugly tom who no one likes but Drgaonstar

Medicne cat: Songleaf- beautiful (but not as beautiful as Angkewosh) tortoiseshell she-cat who all the toms want but can't have

Warroirs:

Sparkleaf- reddish-orange she-0cay

Flcikersong- silver tbayy she-cat with gorgeous blue yees

Mangofur- weird orange she-catt

Aprentcie, Wackyopaw (wacky cat with purple furs)

Deathfrost- black tom with evil glwoing red eyes

Smoldefire- red tom

Apprentcie, Blazingpaw (orange tom)

Stripespots- she-cat wif stripes n spots

StarFlower- beautiful starry white she-cat (still nto as beutiful as Anglewsih though)

Apprentice, Moospaw (brown tom who always says 'moose')

Seafur- blue she-cat with lihgt blye undrebelly

Marshcloud- dark grey tom with neon green pawz

Streamhart- blue she-cat with black paws, sister of Saefru

Queens:

Moonehart- pretty blue she0cat

Kits:

Anglekit: beeeeaaaaatiful whiet she-cat (most beautiful in all the CALSN!)

Demonkit: devilishly hansum and evil black tom (eviler than Tigerstar!)

...

WindClan

Leader: Hakwstar- dark brown tom

Deputy: Runningfir- orange tom

Medicine cat: CelticTail- mysterious pale she-cat

Warriors:

Skecthfoot- pale blue tom

Pinknose- pink she-cat with a black nose

Whiskerface- dark bown tom with kots of whiskrrs ofn his face

Leapclaw- she-0cat

Apprentice, Cimmanonpaw (red she0cat(

Blisshope- lightp ink she-cat

Faithhope= light pruple she-cat

Hopefaith- light bleu hse-cat

Charmingfoot- handosme blakc tom

Apprentice, Eternamlapw (black she-cat)

Jetsong- silvert tabby tom

Brickred- red tom

…

ShadowClan

Leader: Fuchshiastar- purple she-cat

Deputy: BleuFur- blue she-cat

Medicine cat: Sparkelpelt- whiet she-cay

Warriors:

Glitteryfeather- second most beutifulest se=cat in the clans (white)

Apprentice, Lunarpaw (white she-cayt_

Glasspool- silver tbayy she-cat

Shallowstream- light blue she-cat

Apprentice, Dogpaw (brown tom)

Secretwhisker- dark brown tabby tom

Caramelfur- light brown she-cat

Risingsun- light yellow she0cat

Mifnightcloud- bluish blackish tom

Aprrentice, Lovepaw (dark pink shecat)

Hyperstorm- hyper orange she-cat

Fogcloud- mysterious grey tom

Lihgtningwiksrt- dark yelllwo tom

Apprentice, Amberpaw (ambershe-cat)

…

RiverClan

Leader: Crackedstar- crazy grey tom

Deputy: Oatfur- boring pale tom

Medicine cat: Burdockroot- dark rgren tom

Warriors:

Scarface- tabby tom with scar on hsi faec

Apprentice, Duskpaw (dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Wonderclaw- black tom

Groundleap- light brown tbayy she-cat

Apprentice, SPitripaw (light blue tom with white underbelly and dark blue spts on his ass)

Chaostail- black and hwite tom with long tail

Tanglefire- dark turqiouse tom with fire markings on his butt

Pumafang- black tom

Tundraice- pretty white shec0at

Arcticsnow- another pretty white shecat

Posionseyes- dark purple tom

Apprentice, Oceanpaw (tiny blue she-cat)

Sunmask- black she-cat with a golden faec

...

Rouges, Loners, and Kittypets

Hoolyyy- black and whitw kittypety

Fangy- kittypet

Deathmask=- black rouge, former Clan cat (nobody knws wht clan he from tho)

Ice- deathmasdk 's crony, white

Frost- deathmask's other crony, blue

Flame- deathmask's other other crony, orange

harley quinn- friendly loner

Sam0pkittypet

…

,,,

,,,,

.,..

...PROLOUGE:

THE STPRY BEGHSIBNS

One day, a cat was walking along a path in StarCXlan. "Oh" it said, looking into a pool of wonder and magic and stars. It was in a clearing. "That face looks familiar. Could that be... Anglewish?"

But no, the white face turned black and it was... "DEMONFANG NO!"

Demonfang laughed evilly. "Once you go balck, you never go back!" HE SAID EVILLY.

"it cant be demonfang, demonfgne is DED," cried the cat hopelessly.,

demofnsanf laughwd again. "Thats what you think..."he said m,ysteriously.

"so your not ded?"

"nope im a-ok!"

"oh thats cool. so how you been letelty?"

'pretty good, you?

"oh great. ive been great. hey im a grandfather now."

"OMG CONGRATZ!111!1Q1 I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you!"

Demonfang paused. "Er, what are we doing? I'm supposed to be killing you now."

The cat tilted its head. "But I'm already dead. This is StarClan, remeber?"

"Oh ya. Well, DIE!1!"

And then teh cat was dead.

Demonfang laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And then he was reborn into Demonkit. Anglekit was his ster. But he didn;t no trhat yet...


	2. Chapter 1ONE: TOW KTS RE BRON

"MOONHEART DONT DIE ON ME NOW!" Cried SongLeaf, the pretty medicine cat. "YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SISTER I WONT LET YOU DIE"

Moonheart looked up groggily. "I'm sorry, dear sister, but it's my destinty to join StrCaln." she moaned quietly. After popping out her two kits, Moonehart was exHAUSTERD. She died peacefully, blood gushing out of her hole.

"NOOOOOOO MOONHEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRTTTTTTT" Songleaf cried.

A tiny white kit padded up to Songleaf. "Is my mommy dead?" she asked.

Songleaf patted her head. "Don't worry, little kit, you are so precious, I will name you Anglekit."

A black kit tackled Anglekit, causing her to fall over on her faec. "WHAT'DS MY NAME," he shreiked.

Songlef wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I will name thee Demonkit, for you are like a crazy person."

Demonkit bowed his head. "Yes, 0 Master."

Anglekit sniffled. "He hurt me, Songleaf," she cried, crying tears.

Songleaf frowned at Demonkit. "Don't do that, or I will hurt you."

Demonkit shuffled away. "Oaky..."

Nagle kit looked up at SOnglef. "Now what?"

"Now you must slepp. Good, night, I will see you in the morning."

**"Okay, good night."**


	3. Chapter tow: MEDDY CAT APP?

"Good morning, sleppyhead," purred a voice.

Anglekit looked up. SNogleaf! She was back. Hurray.

"What do we do today?" asked AngelKIT.

"Now I will show you some herbss and you must guess what they are." SOngleag said.

"Okay."

"Whats this one?" The medicine cat asked, holding up a leaf.

"Why, it's a leaf! Right?"

"No, it's burdock root."

W"hat"

"Just kidding. Right. its a leaf. you are so smart!1!111!"

ANglekit smiled. "Thank you," she said politely.

Snogleaf smiled back. "Okay now whats this" holding up a big root thing

"Um, that's burdock root?"

"OMG YOU MUST BE THE NEXT MED CAT APP! I WILL GO TELL DARGONSTAR RIHGT AWAY!" sHE RAN AWAY TO THE LEADERS DEN TO TELL DARGOASNSTAR.

Anglekit just sat there, slightly confused. "What...?"

Demonkit swaggered up. "I say, good chap, you will be the new meddy cat app!" He said happily, happy for his ster.

**Anglewish lookde at her pawwz. "But I dont wanna be the meddy cat app."**


	4. Chapter 3: Porphecyy?

SNfoleaf ran back, beaming with happiness. "HE SAID YES," she screamed happily. Snogleaf seemed happy, Anglekit thought.

"I dun wanan be the meddy cat apprntcie, tho," said anglekit.

SNogleaf stread incrdeuloouuosly at hr. "what."

"i SAID i dun WAANNNA be the meddy cat apprwbtice." anglkit said hufily.

Songleaf stread even morar incredulously at her. "WHAT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE"

"Because I'm not really even supposed to have my eyes open yet and be talking and understand what's going on and I'm only a day old." She took a depp breath and glered at SnogleAF. "AND IM IN A PROPHCY THERE I SAUD IT KO."

Snongleaf stread. "A prophecy. A prriowpchy? But StarCaln never told me baout no prophecy."

"They told ME though." Anglekit looked vrrry vrry pruod of hrslfe.

"What did they say?" Snongleaf leaned close to hear what ANglewish had to say.

"They told me that oen day I would be highert han teh stars and that they will have to do hat I say when I become leader! THEY SIAD THA MI GNAA BE LEADER OMGOSH!"

SNONGLEAF LOOEKD SHOCKED TOOOO. "THEY SID THAT? OMGOSH OMGOSH OMGSHOSH!"

demonkit wandered over. "They told me the same thing," he mewoed. "THE EXACT SAME THINGF WHAT DO WE DO NOW"

ANglekit stared murderously at him. "WE FIHGT FOR IT."

Demonkit whimeprd. "I dun wannaa fpought." he said

"WELL TOO BAD" ANglekit swiped at him and missed.

"hahaahah tyou msised!" dmeonkit lauhged.

dmeonkit swiped at anglekit, causing blood to spter evywhere.

"NO ANGLEKIT" SCREAMED SNONGLEAF.

"NOOOOO" ANGLEKIT CRIED. "IM TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIEEEE"

**and then she died.**


	5. Chapter 4FOUR: WHAT DO NWO, STARCALWN?

AAnglekit opened her eyes. "Whre amm I?" she asked.

A blue-gray sparkly sparkle-cat walked up to her. "I am Bluestar. Welcome to StarClan," the cat said.

"WHAT STARCLAN NOOOO I CANT BE DIED"

"But you are." Bluestar bowed her head greavely.

"I DONT WANNA BE DIED THO"

"I am sorry, Angelkit," Bluestar said sadly.

"NOOOOO DEMONKITITITIIT SSNONGLEAFFFF I WANNA COME BAAAACCKKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK"

Bluestar gasped. "Did you say Demonkit?! Is he your brother?!"

ASnglekit nodded. "Ya he is"

Bluestar looked worried. "Then...the prophecy... is coming true. At last!"

ANglekit titted her head. "What prophcy?"

Bluestar looked down at the white she-kit. "The prophecy about you and your brother. 'As night comes to an end, out the demons will come and at the full moon, the angels will at last come to slay them.'"

Anglekit lloked confussed. "What could it possibly meeeaaan?" She asked confusedly.

Bluestar shook her head. "I know not. But perhaps, we shall find out once you are older." A meaningful gleam shone in her eyes, which Angelkit did not understand.

"OK" SAID ANGLEKIT.

"WAIT WHAT. WHEN IM OLDER?"

Bluestar nodded. "I am granting you another life, which I hope you will use well to your advantage to complete the prophecy." Her eyes started to glow a light icy blue. "Angelkit, go back to your Clan. They need you."

Then everythignf went blcak.


	6. Chapter 5five5555: A Visit form TRATCLAN

ANge;lefkeot opened her eyes agaisn. SHe was back in the nurserryr! "SNOONGLEAF DMEODNAKIT IM BACK" she cried happily!

"anglepaw" cried dmeonkit.

"Qewjat"?

"You're awaaaaaek"

"YEAH I AM BABEH"

"what"

"nothing, uh, where is snoonglead?"

Dmonkit looked confussed. "Uhhh in her den why"

Anglekit looked weirdly at her brotheer. "You killedm e remmebr? Liek a few mintuess ago ro smetging?"

Dmonkit shook hsi head. "Nah, you musta bene dreamin."

ANglekit was shocked. So had hse really senen Blurestatr? OR wast hat just a draem to?

SUDDENLY BLUESTAR APPEARED.

"No, Angelkit, it was not just a dream. We really did meet in StarClan," said Bluestar solemnly.

ASNglekit looekd at her brother who was just starting at a butterfly. "Dmeonkti cant you see her?"

"What? See hwo?" asked Demonkit.

Anglekit looekd wide-yeed at Blurstor. "So only I cna see you , star Lble?

Bluestar nodded. "You are a special one."

Dmeonkti punched ANglekit. "See who? Who are yiy takking too?"

Bluestar nodded once to Angelkit. "I must go now, Angelkit. But my regards do go with you. Good bye for now." And then she disappeared.

"BYE BLUESTARRARARARARAR! 121211'"" SAID ANGLEKIT.

"WHAT ARE YOU GADDAMN TALKING BAOUT ARE YOU RDRUNKL" yelled Dmonkit.

"No," said Anglekit. "Just happy." She smirked at him.


	7. Chapter 6: PAsntreitce Cmemreony

6 MOONS LATER...

Dragosnstar looked produly iowdn at tehe two cats. "You are now Dmeonpaw and Angllepaw," he sas/ "And Dtehafrost and Wackywhatever will be yer new mentos, repsectivley." HE nodded in approval.

The apprentices and their mentods touched nsoes.

"Hoorya" screamed teh Clan. "Anglepaw! Demonpaw! Anglepaw Dmeonapw!"

Wackywhstasevr smeild down at hisn ew apprentice. "It's unfortunate that I was given this name. But don't worry, small Anglepaw, I shall make sure you get a betyter name that fits you better than mine does me."

Anglepaw was lokming at a buuterfly. "Um what? Sroeyw I was looking at hsi t nuueterbfly. And my name is Angelape, by teh way, not Angekpaw."

"But evveryubdy always clals you Anglepaw. RIght?"

Angellwdpaw shook her head. "IT jusyty sememds like they do, But its rwalyy SNghel[aw."

Wackywhatever "um... okay?"

"SO WHAT WE GONNA DO NOW"

Whackwatever looked around. "Uhh I geus Ill shwo you the territoryt or sonetging."

"OK" chirped naLFWPAW. "lEts go."

Wakchytwhsarevr smiled tireldy. 'I;m gonan hgave my paws fulled with htis ene aren;t I?' he thoght dejectedlly.

"I HEARD THAT" screamed Anglepaw.

**A/N: pWE:lsae reveiws? Eheheheheh htis jism y** **best tsporyt eyer yet.** (Not really. This is actually my worst. I do apologize for the terrible spelling and whatnot. Seriously.)


	8. Chapter 7: The tTeripry

"AND OVER THERRE is Forurtees." Said Wackyhwatevrr.

"Whaaateverrrr" yawned Anglepaw. "Can we go see SHadfowcLan nwo? IW ANNA FO SEE SHADOEWCLAN"

Wackyhatever shook his head. "No we gotta stay in ThunderCLan tertiory. ITs gaianst teh ruels to go to another clsna territory."

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE GREEN HAIR"

":what"

"nothing never mind"

"okay lets go see sunningrocks then"

"fiiiiiiiine" growled ANglepaw.

The two wanderied of to the RiverCLan border and Wackywhatever shwoed ANglepaw the rocks. EH sat on them and ourrred. "It';s so warm on these. Here, try it out!"

"Okay."

All of a sudden RIVERCLAN WERE ATTACKING AAAAHHHH

"Aaaaahhhhh attack," screamed Anglepaw.

"GASP" gasped Wackwyhacter and killed two riverclan weriors in oen swipe!

"Anglepaw, quick! Go gwt help form the camp!" he cried, killign another one.

glepaw raced off, her heart beating suepr fast with


	9. Chapter 88: RIEVERLCLAN AGTCKDFINGF WH!

"RIEVERCLAN ARE TATACKIGN US AY SUNNGINROCKS HAAAALALAPAPAPAPAPAPAP" scremamed Anglewish.

"SCREAM" screamed the quenns.

"SQAEL" sqaeld the kistds.

"SAVE MAY KISTDS" SCREAMED THE QEENS.

"SAVE US" sqaeld teh kistds.

Angleapw ralleid the rtrppso and they walla wrent to Sunnignrocks to fight RiverClan!

Wackywhatever was holdingn down the forst beautifully and therw was a piel of dead bodiedsa next to him. As Anglepapw led the patrol to help Wackwyhatevr , the rirveflan cats fled, scremaing and hwolfing blodydb murder at Wackkdhwyacrever .

"Anglepaw you did it" screeched Dragaoidnstar, padding up to Angelapw. "You beat ttehe Riverclan cats with one paw tied bedinhg hyoru back! You are amazingggg be my mate?"

Anglepaw looked down at her paws. "Actcuhasallly Dragdosnstar, it was Wackywhatevwrr that beat all the RiEVrclan cats single-pawedlsy. He's the one to praise, not me."

Dragodnfstar lokekd evenem more dekgiheted, if that was psossibru. "Oh Anglwpaw you are so mdoedwzst, I'm steppiuffngs down from my podft as leader adnf giving it to you., Everyboddsy shfoudl adpire to be jsudt like you somerdfasay!"

"WHAT" screamed everyeonew.

"What" Anflrpsw said.

"Whsat" SCRECHCGED WAKCKQYWHACTWEVER. " SHE"S SM YA APPRPENTICE SHE CANT BE LEADER OMG DRAGSONSTAR WHATS UR PEORBEWLEM."

snasgelapw looked very modest and nbole, as she turened to address ther clan. "Wackwyhatever will be my deputy," she "As he shofyld be thew one to be leader. abruyt whatever. ANWYAY WACKYWHSTEVER YOU IN CHARGE OF TEH CAMP WHILE IM GONE AND SNOGNELSWF YOU COME WIH ME TO EGETMY NINE LIEVS OKAY? OKAYD LETS GO"

And they went.


End file.
